Research proposed for the forthcoming year involves (1) the completion of ongoing studies of the normal organization of the somatosensory system, and (2) the start of several long-term studies in monkeys of cortical organization after (a) nerve crush and regeneration, (b) nerve section and regeneration, and (c) nerve section, cross suture, and regeneration to foreign skin regions. These studies are designed to reveal mechanisms of recovery following peripheral nerve damage, and the degree of functional plasticity in the adult somatosensory system.